<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Crimson Fright by MercuryWells</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866690">The Crimson Fright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryWells/pseuds/MercuryWells'>MercuryWells</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Space (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Horror, Inspired by Among us, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder Mystery, Please read to the end before you start throwing tomatoes at me :P, Suspense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryWells/pseuds/MercuryWells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts as an ordinary day aboard the Crimson Light turns into a horror show as the crew realizes that some of them are not who they seem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avocato/Gary Goodspeed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to do something for October, so here we are. It was going to be a one shot, but once again I'm splitting a fic into multiple chapters for my own sanity. I'll be posting each chapter as soon as I'm done editing. Do read the tags :)</p><p>This fic is inspired by the video game Among Us, which has been occupying far too much of my mental space and my time.</p><p>Edit: This work uses a custom skin because AO3 can't be trusted to emoji properly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="gary"></span>🐱<span class="quinn"></span>😼🤖🤖👽👽<span class="ash"></span><span class="sheryl"></span>👽</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was another quiet (day? night?) on the bridge of the Crimson Light. Quinn was sitting in the pilot’s chair with Little Cato in the copilot’s. The two of them had been keeping watch for any sign of hazards for the last three hours. It was peaceful, the only sound being the hum of the electronics and the quiet whirr of the ship’s engine. Stars flew past in distant pinpricks of light.</p>
<p>“Looks like it’s all clear,” Little Cato commented. He tapped at the screen above his console to show that he was paying attention.</p>
<p>“Looks like it,” Quinn replied, not even turning her head to the other.</p>
<p>“Sooooooo,” Little Cato began, aiming for casual but missing the mark by a mile, “Think I could–”</p>
<p>“Your dads might let you drive when they’re supervising, but they aren’t me,” Quinn cut him off. She had heard about the time shard escapade from Gary and Avocato, and she definitely wasn’t about to be responsible for a repeat of that episode.</p>
<p>“Aw man,” Little Cato pouted. He kicked his feet out and crossed his arms in front of himself.</p>
<p>“Hey. See that nebula?” Quinn pointed at the left side of the cockpit’s window to a bright spiral of red and purple. “Bet you can’t find it in the charts before we pass it.”</p>
<p>“Oh you’re on!” Little Cato said. He pulled up a galactic chart, zooming in on the sector he knew they were passing through.</p>
<p>Quinn watched with a pleased smile as Little Cato concentrated on the diagrams in front of him. Goodness he was growing up so fast. She had no doubt that in time the eager ventrexian would be a decent pilot in his own right.</p>
<p>There was a loud metallic <em>shunk</em> from behind that made both of them jump in their chairs.</p>
<p>“What was that?” Little Cato asked nervously.</p>
<p>Quinn pivoted her chair. “Looks like the door shut behind us.” She looked at Little Cato and cocked her head at the door. “Check it out?”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Little Cato approached the door that connected the bridge to the rest of the ship with pricked ears and twitching tail. When it failed to open at his approach he pawed at the access panel. “Door seems to be jammed.”</p>
<p>“Huh,” Quinn said. She flipped a switch on one of the arms of the pilot’s chair. “Comms seem to be down as well.”</p>
<p>Little Cato extended his claws. He jumped up and clung to the grate that covered the vent next to the door. He pulled himself up and peered through. “It’s not a full bulkhead lockdown. I can probably crawl through the vent to the other side. See what’s going on.”</p>
<p>“Good idea. But be careful,” Quinn said.</p>
<p>“Always am,” Little Cato said back, earning a laughing huff. “Hey!”</p>
<p>Little Cato used his claws to unscrew the grate and crawled into the vent. Quinn watched as his tail and legs disappeared. She turned back to the console, seeing if she could bring up the ship’s diagnostics.</p>
<p>After he emerged from the other side of the vent, Little Cato made his way to the control box that patched into the various computerized systems aboard the ship. He passed a couple other shut doors and trying them, confirmed that they too were jammed. The control box itself was located in a small alcove. Little Cato knelt down before it. He opened the panel to reveal a rat’s nest of wires. He made a disappointed face; <em>someone should seriously consider fixing the cable management.</em></p>
<p>It appeared that two of the wires had been cut; the frayed ends of the conducting wires were spilling out. Fortunately, the wires were color coordinated. A quick trip to the supply closet and back – the supply closet door was disconnected from the rest of the systems in case of this exact scenario – and Little Cato was rejoining the wires.</p>
<p>When he was done he walked to the door to the bathroom. He knocked to see if it was occupied. When he received no answer he pressed the access panel. The door opened with a quiet swish. <em>Good</em>. He walked back to the alcove and he started putting away the tools. That was when a dark shadow crept up the floor and then the wall in front of him.</p>
<p>“Huh?” he murmured. He turned around to see what was casting the shadow. “Oh, hey dad.”</p>
<p>“See you’ve already got that under control,” Avocato said with a proud smile. “You’ve gotten really good at that.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Little Cato beamed. He motioned to the toolbox. “I’m going to put this stuff away.”</p>
<p>As he walked off Avocato followed at his side, saying, “By the way, have you seen Gary around?”</p>
<p>Little Cato looked at his father with a sly grin. “Why do you want to know?”</p>
<p>Avocato stood stiffly. “Just wondering,” he muttered.</p>
<p>Little Cato smirked at dad’s antics. The two of them had been dating for a few weeks now, but they both acted embarrassed about it around him. He didn’t know why. He had basically given them his blessing even before they were <em>official</em>.</p>
<p>He shrugged and said, “I don’t know. I was on the bridge with Quinn when the doors jammed. Haven’t seen him since.”</p>
<p>“Huh.”</p>
<p>A high-pitched scream echoed down the hallway from the other end of the Crimson Light. Little Cato dropped the toolbox as he and Avocato made a run for the source of the commotion. When they arrived, they saw Gary standing outside Clarence’s quarters. He was staring through the open door. When he saw them catch up he screamed again. The ventrexians both covered their ears with matching winces. The scream trailed off into a broken groan.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, dad, what’s the big deal,” Little Cato whined.</p>
<p>Gary numbly lifted one arm and pointed through the doorway. As Fox, Ash, Quinn, and Sheryl arrived at the scene, Little Cato and Avocato peered into the room. Clarence lay on his back in the center of his bedroom. His eyes stared unseeing at the ceiling. There was a large gash in the center of his chest. Whatever got him did a clean job of it; the only visible blood in the room was pooling close to the body.</p>
<p>“Oh no no no no no! Do not like that!” Fox said, panicked, crossing his arms before himself.</p>
<p>“That does not look like an accident,” Sheryl said warily. “Ash wait!”</p>
<p>But Ash was already inspecting her dad’s lifeless corpse. “It’s still warm.” She waved one arm around. Then she played with his face, setting his face into a frozen smile.</p>
<p>“Yikes,” Little Cato said to the room. “Grody to the max.” Despite that statement he didn’t move his fascinated gaze away from the body.</p>
<p>“Hey Ash. Honey? Can you leave him alone for now?” Quinn asked softly.</p>
<p>“How are you all so calm?” Gary asked shrilly.</p>
<p>“That’s what I want to know!” Fox said in kind. The two spent the next few moments escalating each other’s panic before Avocato and Ash moved to comfort them.</p>
<p>“What? You’ve seen dead bodies before,” Little Cato said. He screwed up his face at Gary’s horrified expression. “Heck, you’ve <em>worn</em> dead bodies before.”</p>
<p>“Not. Helping,” Gary grit out as he tried to blot out the memories of the Dewinters.</p>
<p>“You <em>what</em>?” Sheryl demanded.</p>
<p>“I heard the clarion call of someone in distress! I came here as soon as I could,” Tribore announced as he skipped toward them.</p>
<p>KVN was floating next to him. “Ooh! A dead body! Dibs!”</p>
<p>“Hey <em>I</em> have dibs,” Ash argued as she wrested KVN away from the doorway.</p>
<p>“This is so wrong,” Gary said to no-one in particular, his expression glazed over.</p>
<p>“I’m here! I’m here!” HUE needlessly panted as he waddled up to the group. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Dad is dead,” Ash said matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>Fox broke down crying. “Why do they always leave me-he-he-he!”</p>
<p>Quinn wrapped him up in a comforting hug. “Shhh! Shhh! It’s going to be okay.”</p>
<p>“Oh dear. This is bad,” HUE said, as unhelpful as always.</p>
<p>“No shit, Sherlock,” Sheryl said sarcastically.</p>
<p>Avocato cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the crowd to him. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we're in the middle of space. Whoever or whatever did this has to still be on the ship,” He pointed out. “Either we either have a stowaway or it’s one of us.”</p>
<p>“One of us?” Ash mused. She looked positively thrilled at the prospect.</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence where everyone looked at each other with suspicious glances before ten individuals went scuttling off in different directions, trying to get as far away from the others as possible.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="gary"></span>🐱<span class="quinn"></span>😼🤖🤖💀👽<span class="ash"></span><span class="sheryl"></span>👽</p><p> </p><p>Quinn followed Tribore as he made his way back to his quarters. She had watched the Catos run the other way with Gary. HUE had peeled off towards the supply closet. Fox and Ash had gone… somewhere, she didn’t know. KVN and Sheryl, she couldn’t care less about. When Tribore made it to the door of his room he turned around and stood with a finger pointed up.</p><p>He said, “Looks like this is where we part ways.”</p><p>“But we should stick together,” Quinn pleaded.</p><p>“One may be the loneliest number. But with a killer on the loose two is the most <em>dangerous</em> number.” Tribore flourished a hand. “Besides, this bold buccaneer fights better alone.”</p><p>“Tribore–”</p><p>“Don’t you worry, mama. I’ve got this.” Tribore put a hand on Quinn’s shoulder. “You do too. I believe in you.”</p><p>Quinn removed his hand. “I sure hope you know what you’re doing.”</p><p>“Do I know what I’m doing?  Maybe not. Heck, I don’t know what I’m thinking half the time,” Tribore said. He backed into his room. “But I’ve made it this far. I just gotta believe in myself.” He did a twirl as the door closed.</p><p>“I hope you’re right,” Quinn said skeptically to the door, and with that she left towards the mess. If she was going it alone she might as well have snacks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ash walked through the belly of the ship, remapping the layout in her head in case she needed to make a quick escape. She was listening to the raised voices of Quinn and tribore arguing overhead when she heard a series of soft sobs. She took a left and came across Fox. He was sitting, hunched over, with his head between his knees.</p><p>“Fox?” She said softly.</p><p>Fox looked up. His eyes were puffy. Tear tracks ran down his face. “Go away!” he shouted, then cupped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide with fright.</p><p>“Hey, it’s me,” Ash said calmly to her brother. “You know it’s me. We were together before the body was found. It wasn’t either of us.”</p><p>She watched patiently as Fox thought about her logic. “I suppose you’re right. It couldn’t’ve been you.” He sobbed again. “I just can’t believe he’s dead.”</p><p>“I know,” Ash said sadly. The euphoria of finding a dead body was beginning to wear off, and the realization that her only parental figure was gone was starting to hit her. “We’ll figure it out,” she assured, resting a hand on Fox’s shoulder. She raised her other fist as her eyes turned ink black, “And when we do <em>I’ll destroy them!</em>”</p><p>As she came down she sat next to her brother, leaning against him. The voices of Quinn and tribore could no longer be heard. The only sounds remaining were the barely audible hum of the ship and the occasional breathy hiccup from Fox.</p><p>Ash said, “We’ll take care of each other. We’re good at that.”</p><p>Fox turned to her. “I'm scared,” he admitted with a whisper. There was a haunted look in his eyes. Not for the first time Ash wondered what had happened to his original parents. Despite how close they were, he had never opened up about that particular subject.</p><p>“Me too,” Ash said. “Me too. But we’ll get through this. We’re tough!”</p><p>“I don’t feel so tough,” Fox muttered.</p><p>“Hey! There’s lots of ways to be tough. Like, you’ve always fought for me. You were the one who convinced Clarence to adopt me.”</p><p>“Yeah. I guess,” Fox said reluctantly. Ash gave his arm a little squeeze, then rested her head against him.</p><p>“We’re gonna get through this.”</p><p>Fox rested his head on hers. “Yeah, Ash.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Little Cato was curled up on the bunk next to where his dad – the ventrexian one – sat hunched over, combing through a holographic schematic of the ship. “What do you think happened?”</p><p>Avocato turned to him. His eyebrows were furrowed in a thoughtful frown. “I don’t know.” He sighed wearily. “That’s what I’m trying to figure out.”</p><p>Little Cato curled up even more. He wrapped his tail over himself. He lifted his head and rested it on the edge of his dad’s lap. “Do you really think it’s one of us?”</p><p>“Could be. There’s no signs of anyone else on board this ship.” Avocato reached down and rubbed the top of his son’s head, soliciting a soft rumble. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.”</p><p>“I know you will,” Little Cato replied without hesitation. He relaxed a little and stretched his hands over the edge of the bed. “What about Gary, shouldn’t we bring him in here with us?”</p><p>“Son,” his father began.</p><p>“Like, are you really going to trust him to defend himself? When there’s a potential killer on the loose?” He shot his father a sly glance.</p><p>Avocato appeared to be fighting an interior battle, a multitude of expressions contorting his face, one right after the other. Whatever was going on in his head, he came to a conclusion and stood up briskly, throwing a startled Little Cato onto the floor.</p><p>“I’m going. He could need me,” Avocato said, his voice determined and commanding. He walked over to the table where his weapons were laid out. He trailed his hand over each one, considering the enclosed environment; the tactical advantages and disadvantages that each provided.</p><p>“I’m coming with.” Little Cato stated as his dad collected a laser pistol, a baton, and a couple of flash grenades. He was probably just as concerned about Gary as his father was.</p><p>Avocato appraised his son. “Alright, but you stick close to me. No sneaking off to do detective.”</p><p>“Yes, sir!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>HUE was holed up in the supply closet. He hummed to himself. Every now and then he heard a clank coming from outside the door, or a groan from the depths of the ship. It was unnerving, how quiet the ship seemed. He knew objectively that it was no more silent than normal – after all, one could spend days quietly travelling between distant celestial bodies – but somehow the current situation brought each new noise to bear in a way that had him on edge.</p><p>There was a beep and the door to the closet opened. He watched balefully as the figure before him stared back. “Have you come to kill me?” If they had, there would be no escape for him. No witness to the crime.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” the figure said, but not from the mouth on their face. A gaping maw had opened in their torso, revealing sharp tusks and a lolling tongue. Before he could fully take in the growling horror that stood before him he was being consumed. As his circuits were being crushed and rent into a thousand pieces he idly wondered if anyone would mourn him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm enjoying all the theorizing! It seems, though, that a very important clue in the summary might have been missed :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="gary"></span>🐱<span class="quinn"></span>😼💀🤖💀👽<span class="ash"></span><span class="sheryl"></span>👽</p><p> </p><p>Sheryl patrolled along the main corridor of the Crimson Light. As she passed closed door after closed door she smirked. She had been preparing her whole life for moments such as this. Her hand twitched at the serrated dagger clipped to the side of her hip. Suddenly she unsheathed it and stabbed forward with a “<em>Hwah</em>!”</p><p>Satisfied with her quick draw, she sheathed her dagger. Let all the others cower away in fear. Sheryl would prowl the halls for them, ensuring that whatever was responsible for Clarence’s death would not be allowed to strike again. Not that she was particularly sad to see him go, the little creep. That was one less problem on this ship.</p><p>As Sheryl made her fifth sweep of the ship she spotted Avocato and his kid walking in her direction. “Where are you off to in such a hurry?” she grilled them.</p><p>“We’re gonna find–” Little Cato began to babble but Avocato cut him off.</p><p>“What business is it to you?” he asked suspiciously.</p><p>Sheryl eyed Avocato for a long moment, almost daring him to prove his dominance. She always knew the ventrexian had a solid head on his shoulders. That was one thing she could appreciate about him. His constant distrust and hostility she could not. How her son had landed such a capable man was completely beyond her, but the reality was he remained a thorn in her side.</p><p>The kid eyed them warily as they locked into a silent stalemate. They communicated through subtle twitches of the eyebrow, the hand, the widening of the stance and the ever watchful unblinking stare. The kid’s tail started to swish nervously when neither of them made an attempt at further conversation.</p><p>“Uh, guys?” he said. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, fine,” Avocato replied with that calculated emotionless tone of a practiced killer – a tone that Sheryl recognized in herself.</p><p>“Just keeping our guard up, kid,” she added. The kid didn’t ease up one iota at her assurance, not that she cared.</p><p>There was an audible <em>click</em> and the lights went out. At first the corridor was completely dark. Sheryl immediately unsheathed her dagger. If the murderer was one of the ventrexians, they would have the advantage, what with their superior low-light vision. Then the emergency lights activated, bathing the edges of the floor and the ceiling in a faint red glow.</p><p>The two ventrexians were both standing where they had been before. Despite that, Sheryl refused to let down her guard. She stared them down.</p><p>She asked, “I don’t suppose either of you had anything to do with this?”</p><p>“No. You?” Avocato shot back.</p><p>Little Cato moved closer to his side. “Dad?”</p><p>“It’s okay, son,” Avocato assured his son. He moved to further block him from Sheryl’s view.</p><p>She took umbrage at that gesture. “I ain’t gonna hurt your kid.”</p><p>“Just like you didn’t hurt Gary?” Avocato growled.</p><p>Sheryl could feel her face start to heat with anger. Now wasn’t the time to let herself be overcome by emotion. “Go wherever you were going. I’ll get the lights,” she said before striding off. <em>The ventrexian had better not count that as a win</em>.</p><p>The controls for the lights were not too far away, just three rooms down. On her way she bumped into a familiar figure. “Oof! Watch it!”</p><p>“Watch it yourself,” Quinn responded.</p><p>Sheryl squinted into the dimness. “New shirt? I like it.”</p><p>“Oh! Yes,” Quinn said. “I spilled some food on the other one.”</p><p>“Right, I’m heading to the lights. Take care of yourself.” Sheryl continued on her way, leaving Quinn behind.</p><p>“You too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Avocato watched Sheryl’s retreating back. His whole body was wracked with nervous tension. He was so close to confronting her about her treatment of Gary. For so long he had wanted to chew her out, but in that moment he was denied the chance. Well, he for sure wasn’t going to let her think she had escaped that confrontation for very long.</p><p>“Dad?” his son looked up at him.</p><p>He had to be strong for his boy. He knew that. He breathed in and out, exorcising his Sheryl-related demons. “To Gary,” he said, then started leading Little Cato to his boyfriend’s quarters.</p><p>When they arrived – Avocato made a note that they had not passed anyone – he knocked brusquely on the door.</p><p>“Who is it?” Gary called from the other side, his voice pitched high.</p><p>“Just me and our son,” Avocato responded.</p><p>“It’s really dark in here,” Gary said. “Oh god Avocato, what if whoever killed Clarence is going to kill me next?” His high-strung blabbering had Avocato concerned. Gary was likely to get himself hurt when he was in such a state.</p><p>“Can I come in, baby?” He asked. He waited for a few moments. “Baby? Are you there?”</p><p>The door opened abruptly, causing him to take a step back. Gary stood there, his eyes opened wide in panic. His hair was an absolute mess, as if he had been running his hands through it incessantly. He took a few steps back, not turning away, and said, “Only for you.”</p><p>“And me?” Little Cato asked, stepping out from behind his dad.</p><p>Gary put on a weak smile for him. “And you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Little Cato was pulled by Gary into an excessively tight hug. “Dad,” he wheezed. “I can’t breath.”</p><p>Gary pulled away quickly. “Sorry! Sorry! Your old man is just really freaked out right now.”</p><p>“Hey,” Avocato scoffed. “If you’re old then what does that make me?”</p><p>“Ancient,” Little Cato teased. He flexed a bicep for his dad. “You don’t have to worry anymore! You’ve got the Catos on your side!”</p><p>Gary smiled at him. “And boy am I ever glad I do. Let me tell you this has been a whole day and a half. A year and half, even. I–”</p><p>His rambling was cut short by a blood-curdling scream.</p><p>“That came from where Gary’s mom went,” Little Cato said, his voice trembling with fear.</p><p>“Mom?” Gary shouted. He made towards the door but Avocato blocked him. “Hey, what gives?” he demanded.</p><p>Avocato shook his head at him. “You’re unarmed.” He patted the pistol at his side, looked Gary in the eyes, and said, “Stay here with him. I’ll be back shortly.” Then, he said something in a lower voice that Little Cato couldn’t make out.</p><p>Gary nodded. Avocato ran out of the door, away from Little Cato’s “<em>dad!”</em>, the door closing behind him.</p><p>Little Cato watched as his remaining dad paced around the room. He muttered, “He’s going to be fine. He’s going to be fine,” a recitation to keep his nerves. He looked at Little Cato. “You got any weapons on you?”</p><p>The young ventrexian patted his hips before he remembered: “Dad has my gun.”</p><p>Gary slammed his metal fist in the open palm of his other hand. “That settles it. We’re not sitting around to get picked off. Come with me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gary walked to the door of the supply closet, Little Cato in tow. He hoped there was something there he could use to defend himself. As soon as he arrived, the lights came back on. Gary and Little Cato breathed matching sighs of relief, but that relief was short lived.</p><p>The moment the door swished open they saw a smattering of metal bits on the floor, including a fragment of a metal arm. Gary’s own metal arm gave a sympathetic twitch as he realized that it could only belong to one individual.</p><p>“HUE,” Gary breathed. “Oh god. They got you too?” He suddenly turned around, afraid that whoever did this to HUE might be standing right behind them, perhaps using the unfortunate AI as bait. But there was nobody there.</p><p>“Dad?” Little Cato said.</p><p>Gary took Little Cato by the shoulders and backed them into the supply closet. His foot brushed against something soft and damp, and he started to scream for a split second before he clamped a hand over his mouth. Little Cato jumped and shouted along with him, his tail puffed out and stuck straight up. Gary slowly looked down, afraid of what he would see.</p><p>Oh, he had backed up into a mop. Gary internally berated himself for freaking out over something so silly. “Just a mop, Spider Cat. See?”</p><p>Little Cato patted his chest. “Jeez. Don’t scare me like that, dad.”</p><p>Gary was searching the supply closet when he heard a metal <em>blonk</em> and a quiet “Ouch!” from outside, further down the corridor. His eyes landed on a metal crowbar. Snatching the crowbar and holding it out in front of him, he slowly stepped out of the closet, peeking cautiously to the left and to the right before making his exit. Little Cato followed silently behind him, ears pricked forward in anticipation.</p><p>Gary approached a turn in the corridor. A round shadow on the floor moved into view and he readied his weapon, holding it in both of his hands. The seconds slowed down, and he could hear the uptempo pulse of his heartbeat in his ears.</p><p>The approaching figure turned the corner.</p><p>“Ahh!” Gary screamed as he swung his crowbar at it.</p><p>“Ow!” A modulated voice said. “That hurt!”</p><p>“Oh! KVN! It’s just you.” Gary breathed a sigh of relief. Then he swung the crowbar at KVN again.</p><p>“Hey! What gives!” KVN shouted.</p><p>“That’s for scaring me like that!”</p><p>“Ow! Stop it! Stop hitting me! Is this because I cut the wires? Because I was only doing what I was told to do by-”</p><p>“Dad! Stop!” Little Cato cried out.</p><p>“I.” Gary swung the crowbar and put a big dent in KVN’s chassis. “Hate.” Another swing that took out one of KVN’s eyes. “You.” Swing. “So.” <em>Bonk!</em> “Much!” Gary finished as he stood over KVN’s broken form.</p><p>“Farewell, cruel universe. I only ask: what... did... I do?” KVN asked before the lights behind his eyes faded to darkness.</p><p>“You were so... <em>you</em>,” Gary hissed.</p><p>“Was that really necessary?” Little Cato asked.</p><p>“Oh yes. Yes, it was so, so, very much necessary,” Gary said wildly.</p><p>“Gare?” a panicked voice called out.</p><p>Gary turned around to see Avocato looking at him as one might look at a serial killer who was just caught in the act, which okay, the scene obviously did not look good on his part.</p><p>“Hey Avo,” he panted. Yeah, he definitely did not look good there. He dropped the crowbar as if that would make him look any more sane.</p><p>“They got your mom,” Avocato said. “She was laying right next to the light box. I’m so, so sorry.”</p><p>Gary was impressed that he sounded ninety-five percent sincere. “How did she die? Did you see who did it?” he asked frantically.</p><p>Avocato looked assessingly at his son, then back at Gary. “She was missing her head. It was torn clean off.”</p><p>Gary grimaced and tugged at his hair as Little Cato said, “Freaky! I mean, sorry for your loss, dad.” The young ventrexian patted him on the back.</p><p>“I’m sure I’ll have time to feel bad about her when this is all over,” Gary said as he stood up. His expression turned melodramatic. He tugged at his face with his arms. “God. Are we just trapped here? Am I going to die on this ship?” He shook his metal fist at the ceiling. “Curse you, universe!” He fist slowly came to a stop as his expression went slack.</p><p>“What is it?” Avocato asked urgently.</p><p>“AVA?” Gary said aloud, looking upward at the metal ceiling plates. “AVA? Are you there?”</p><p>The three of them waited with baited breath for an answer. Seconds passed. Still no answer.</p><p>“AVA?” Avocato tried. They waited some more; the only sound was that of Gary’s heavy breathing.</p><p>“What’s going on, dad? Where’s AVA?” Little Cato asked.</p><p>“She must have been deactivated,” Gary mused. “Probably by the murderer.”</p><p>Avocato stared into the middle distance. “Deactivating her is a two step process. First, they would have to remove her program from the central core. But there’s a backup store in the cockpit. And even then, it would take several minutes.”</p><p>“But the only people in the cockpit were me and Quinn,” Little Cato pointed out.</p><p>Avocato and Gary turned slowly to him. “What?” they said together. Avocato added, “Are you sure about that?”</p><p>Little Cato nodded. That’s when a pair of terrified screams echoed from down the corridor. There was no mistaking those screams.</p><p>It was Ash and Fox.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="gary"></span>🐱<span class="quinn"></span>😼💀💀💀👽<span class="ash"></span>💀👽</p><p> </p><p>Tribore was anxious. He had spent the last ten minutes posing in front of the mirror, even during the blackout, admiring the gorgeous person who smiled suggestively back at him. As much fun as that was, he was starting to feel a little restless. He was distantly aware that there had been the occasional door-muffled shout coming from elsewhere on the ship, but he had paid them no heed, too enrapt by his cute companion. Now he realized he had failed in his principle to help those in need.</p><p>Perhaps leaving Quinn was a bit premature. He decided to make finding her his mission post-haste. He opened his closet and put on his best cape. By the door he took his beret from the hat stand.</p><p>“Shame on me. What was I thinking?” Tribore said to himself, the person who kept the best company about this ship. “A true fighter never leaves their friends behind.”</p><p>He opened the door and peered out. “No signs of activity,” he muttered. “Are they all hiding, or am I simply unobservant? Only time can tell.”</p><p>Tribore hugged the wall as he stealthily crept along the corridor. When he passed the dessert parlor he looked inside. Nobody. That said, he could feel the soft serve machine beckoning. </p><p>“No, Tribore! This is no time to get distracted by sugary deliciousness,” he berated himself. He walked along, stopped, then frustratedly did a 180 and walked back. “Ok, just a quick bite.”</p><p>As he worked the machine it whirred to life, motors drowning out the background noise pinball machines. He selected chocolate, obviously the superior flavor. A brief shadow passed by the open doorway to the parlor and he jumped. When he looked up he saw nothing.</p><p>“Hello?” He called out. There was no answer. “Heh. Just my silly brain playing tricks on me. Or is it?” He waited a few seconds, counting them down in his head. “Indeed, it is.”</p><p>When he was done he exited the parlor and, licking his ice cream, walked by Clarence's quarters. Something in the peripheral of his vision triggered an instinctual alarm. He turned to look into the room. The body was gone.</p><p>“That’s… not good,” he said. There were no smears in the blood pool indicating that the body had been dragged off. “There should be a body here, but there is no body? Where is the body? Do I know? No, I do not. That’s why I’m asking these questions.”</p><p>Tribore walked further into the room to inspect the scene. Yes, he should be searching for Quinn, but the disappearance of Clarence’s body seemed significant to his racing mind.</p><p>There was a <em>thump </em>from the floor behind him. Without turning around he said aloud, “Am I about to get murdered? Yes, I think I am.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Ash huddled with Fox, she heard the sounds of running footsteps from overhead. “Something’s going on,” she said. “We should help.”</p><p>“Uh-uh! I’m not going up there!” Fox insisted. “There’s a dead body up there!”</p><p>“I think they’re in trouble. I’m going to see if I can help.” Ash stood up and started walking away.</p><p>“Wait! Don’t go without me!” Fox called out as he got up.</p><p>They carefully made their way together through the twisting maze that was the ships underbelly, illuminated by the dark red lighting. Shadows played across the wall, moving eerily against the backdrop of plastic and metal. <em>Ga-tok!</em> a pipe knocked next to them. Fox shrieked. Ash looked back and shushed him.</p><p>“It’s really creepy down here,” Fox explained. His face was contorted in an expression of abject terror. </p><p>“Don’t worry, you’re with me,” Ash reminded him. Behind her Fox nodded. He looked only slightly less distressed.</p><p>The metal grates on the floor creaked lightly under the pressure of their footfalls as they moved further down the hallway. They took a left, and then a right. Ahead of them was a ladder leading to the hatch that opened up into the main deck of the Crimson Light. Rays of white light from the hallway above spilled down through three long holes cut into the hatch.</p><p>The light and shadow from the hatch left tracks across Ash’s face. She said, “Wait here. I’ll go first.”</p><p>“Okay. Be careful,” Fox warned. He raised his fist and his cannon-hand to his face in nervous anticipation.</p><p>“I will,” Ash assured as she ascended the ladder. The light sounds of shoe on metal tapped out a rhythm as she made her way directly below the access hatch. She peered through. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. She held her breath as she listened. Again, nothing.</p><p>“I’m going through,” she whispered to Fox, who gave a slight whimper. Ash carefully propped open the hatch, making sure it didn’t tip onto the floor heavily and give them away. She lay two hands on the floor of the main corridor and started to push herself up.</p><p>Strong hands from behind grabbed her under her arms and she was dragged up and out.</p><p>From below, Fox screamed, “Oh my god! They're taking my sister!”</p><p>There was a whir and the sounds – <em>plak! plak! plak!</em> – of bullets bouncing off the metal corridor. Ash struggled against the person holding her. They were saying something, but she couldn’t make out the words. She shut her eyes tight as she punched and kicked at them. It was futile; they were stronger.</p><p>“Let me go!” she yelled.</p><p>“Hey! It’s okay! It’s just me! It’s just me!” the person holding her said. She was gingerly set down on the floor.</p><p>Ash looked up. “Quinn?”</p><p>“Quinn?” Fox asked through the open hatch, his voice rising an octave within that one syllable.</p><p>“I’m so sorry to scare you like that Ash,” Quinn said. “It’s just that it’s not safe here. We need to get to a secure room right now.”</p><p>Ash looked at Quinn, her pulse loud in her ears. Her vision narrowed and her thoughts grew fuzzy. Against the patter of Fox rushing up the ladder Ash asked distantly, “Quinn, why is there blood all over your suit?”</p><p>“It’s not important,” Quinn insisted. “We need to get to safety right now.”</p><p>Just then Avocato, Little Cato, and Gary rushed onto the scene, panic in their eyes.</p><p>“Back away from her!” Avocato shouted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gary regarded Quinn’s bloodied suit with a dawning horror. <em>It really was her, wasn’t it? How did I not see this before?</em> He watched Quinn tense up at Avocato’s implied accusation.</p><p>“Avocato?” Quinn asked.</p><p>“We figured it out. We know it’s you,” Avocato growled. He raised his pistol at her.</p><p>“Wait!” Quinn said as she backed a step and raised her arms in front of her. “It’s not what it looks like!”</p><p>“Really?” Avocato sneered. “Because it looks like you’re covered in the blood of the innocent.”</p><p>Ash and Fox ran over next to the other’s. They eyed Quinn warily.</p><p>“You killed our papa?” Fox asked incredulously. “How could you!”</p><p>“No! I didn’t! I didn’t kill him!” Quinn insisted. “I swear! On my own life I swear!”</p><p>“What about the lives of Clarence?” Gary said, his voice rising in fury. “Or HUE? Or my mom? Or KVN–”</p><p>“–That was you dad,” Little Cato interjected.</p><p>“I mean yes, that was me,” Gary conceded. “But the others? <em>Why</em>?”</p><p>“You guys. You know me. You know I wouldn’t do this,” Quinn pleaded.</p><p>Avocato slowly stepped forward, keeping his pistol trained on her. Quinn answered each of his steps with her own step back. There was no doubt to any of the people gathered that if Avocato were to fire that he would hit his mark.</p><p>“You can’t be serious,” Quinn breathed.</p><p>“Oh it’s serious,” Gary declared vindictively.</p><p>“It’s <em>so</em> serious,” Little Cato echoed.</p><p>“Not the time,” Avocato hissed at the two. Then, at Quinn: “You disabled AVA. It had to have been you. Between, you, me, and Clarence no-one else has the technical know-how. And you were the only one between us on the bridge. You told KVN to lock the doors. Then you went on a rampage. I don’t know how you managed to do it so fast, but that doesn’t matter now.”</p><p>“Please! I’m being honest with you all,” Quinn begged as she backed into the door at the end of the corridor. “It isn’t me.”</p><p>Her appeals fell on deaf ears. Quinn fumbled for the door controls with one hand. The door opened with a hiss and she backed through it, not taking her eyes off of the others.</p><p>“Quick!” Avocato barked out, and Little Cato darted forward and slapped the control panel.</p><p>The door closed. Through the glass window everyone watched as Quinn turned around and realized where she was. She ran to the door and started pounding her fists against it. Her mouth opened and closed, clearly forming words. Whatever she was saying, the door was too thick for it to be heard.</p><p>Little Cato pressed a few buttons and suddenly Quinn’s body jerked backward, then downward and out of sight. The last they saw of her as she was flushed out of the airlock was her face locked in fury, her two middle fingers raised in defiance.</p><p>“Oh god!” Gary sagged against the wall. “It’s over!”</p><p>“We did it!” Little Cato cheered. He high-fived Avocato.</p><p>“It’s over?” Fox said weakly. “It’s really over?”</p><p>Ash gave him a tight hug. “I told you it was going to be okay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As soon as they had reached the nearest inhabited planet, the remaining crew of the Crimson Light landed and disembarked. They restocked, cleaned out the ship, and buried the dead. The memorial service had been short: nobody wanted to dwell too long on the terror that had briefly overtaken the ship.</p><p>During their stay, Ash and Fox had indicated that they wished to remain behind. “There are too many awful memories on that ship,” Ash had said. “I’ll miss you all, but I can’t stay there, knowing that’s where my dad died,” Fox had added.</p><p>The two of them stood now at the bottom of the landing platform. Beside them were two hovercarts nearly overloaded with crates. Supplies for them to make a new life on this planet. <em>And who knows?</em> Gary wondered, <em>maybe one day they’ll return to the stars. Maybe one day we’ll see them again.</em></p><p>“Are you sure about this?” Gary asked.</p><p>“We’re sure,” Ash maintained. Beside her, Fox nodded his assent.</p><p>Gary sighed. “Okay. Right. Well, I’d say it’s been wonderful while it lasted, but that doesn’t feel right.”</p><p>“It’s okay. We understand,” Ash said. She smiled at them. “Take care of yourselves.”</p><p>“We will,” Little Cato piped up. “Good luck!”</p><p>As the landing platform lifted off the ground and folded upward Gary waved at the two former crew-mates. They waved back, disappearing behind the platform. The Crimson Light lifted off without fanfare.</p><p>“I’m going to miss them,” Little Cato said sadly.</p><p>Gary rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Me too, buddy. Me too.”</p><p>They soared through the upper atmosphere on to new, hopefully less traumatizing adventures, blissfully unaware of the large explosion on the ground below them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And now the thrilling conclusion!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="gary"></span>🐱💀😼💀💀💀💀💀💀💀</p><p> </p><p>Gary whistled a tuneless melody as he leaned back in the copilot’s chair with his hands behind his head and his feet up on the console. Avocato had told him to put his feet down (“you’re boots are filthy, Gary”) from his position in the pilot’s seat, but to no avail. Little Cato leaned against the wall behind them. He was wearing a pair of dark shades he had bought on the planet where they had left Ash and Fox.</p><p>The three of them had decided to chart a course for the nearest spa planet, a reward for all that they had been through. And they had really been through the wringer.</p><p>“I’m glad we can put that all behind us,” Gary said.</p><p>Avocato raised an imaginary glass. “To those who didn’t make it.”</p><p>Gary and Little Cato repeated the sentiment with a “hear hear.”</p><p>They spent a few minutes in silence before Gary said, “You know, there’s one thing I can’t figure out. If Quinn was the killer, how did she get Clarence? Wasn’t she stuck on the bridge when that happened?”</p><p>“Yeah, that <em>is</em> funny,” AVA commented.</p><p>“Wait! AVA?” Avocato’s said with wide eyes. “I thought you were deactivated!”</p><p>“Hehe. Never was. I was helping the killer all along.”</p><p>“Quinn?” Little Cato asked.</p><p>“Oh sweetie,” AVA said. The smirk was evident in her voice. “Quinn wasn’t the killer.”</p><p>Little Cato took off his shades. He backed towards the door. “Then who was?”</p><p>The door to the bridge locked itself with a click. “Oh dear me,” AVA said. “Can’t have you running away <em>now</em>.”</p><p>“Dad?” Little Cato was panicked. He scrabbled at the door with his claws, but it was no use.</p><p>Avocato rose from his chair. “What the hell is going on?” he demanded.</p><p>Gary turned to him with a manic grin. “First Clarence, then HUE, then KVN. AVA took care of the rest for me, including setting up Quinn. Many thanks to Clarence for filling this ship with traps, all controlled by AVA of course. You would not believe how many saw blades are hidden in the walls. It <em>is</em> a shame that I had to off Clarence’s kids with a parting gift. But I couldn’t leave any witnesses. They won't be talking, <em>ever again</em>.”</p><p>“Gary?” Avocato breathed. He reached for the gun at his hip, but his hand hit air.</p><p>“Looking for this?” Gary asked, the pistol clutched in his hand. He pointed the pistol at Avocato and shot him point blank in the chest. Avocato fell wordlessly to the floor.</p><p>“Dad!” Little Cato screamed as he fell to his knees.</p><p>“Go get ‘em, big boy!” AVA cheered Gary on as he rounded on the final victim.</p><p>“Always save the best for last,” Gary intoned as his torso opened up into a gaping maw. He always <em>had </em>heard that young ventrexian was especially delicious. “Thanks for the meal!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="gary"> THE END 💀</span>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Is that how it actually happened?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or did it go more like this?</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p><span class="gary"></span>🐱💀😼💀💀💀💀💀💀💀</p><p> </p><p>Gary whistled a tuneless melody as he leaned back in the copilot’s chair with his hands behind his head and his feet up on the console. Avocato had told him to put his feet down (“you’re boots are filthy, Gary”) from his position in the pilot’s seat, but to no avail. Little Cato leaned against the wall behind them. He was wearing a pair of dark shades he had bought on the planet where they had left Ash and Fox.</p><p>The three of them had decided to chart a course for the nearest spa planet, a reward for all that they had been through. And they had really been through the wringer.</p><p>“I’m glad we can put that all behind us,” Gary said.</p><p>Avocato raised an imaginary glass. “To those who didn’t make it.”</p><p>Gary and Little Cato repeated the sentiment with a “hear hear.”</p><p>They spent a few minutes in silence before Gary said, “You know, there’s one thing I can’t figure out. If Quinn was the killer, how did she get Clarence? Wasn’t she stuck on the bridge when that happened?”</p><p>“About that,” Little Cato spoke up from behind him. He lowered his shades, looking at his dads over the rim. “Would you mind coming out now?”</p><p>The door at the back of the bridge opened and a large betentacled mass slid its way in.</p><p>“What the hell?” Avocato said as he jumped up from his seat.</p><p>As teeth started poking out of the skin and fur on Little Cato’s face, he said menacingly, “Quinn <em>wasn’t</em> the killer.”</p><p>“Little Cato?” Avocato stared at his not-son.</p><p>“Spider Cat?” Gary gasped.</p><p>One of Little Cato’s arms sloughed off, revealing a grey tentacle covered with slavering mouths. “Spider Cat’s been dead for a long time. I’m just wearing his skin.”</p><p>“When? How long?” Avocato asked.</p><p>“About a week,” not-Little Cato smirked. “You all made it too easy. “Thank you for throwing suspicion on Quinn, by the way, Avocato.”</p><p>“It was you?” Gary said, aghast. He jumped up in his seat and backed towards the front of the bridge.</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t kill anyone. <em>Yet</em>. After I helped disable AVA right under Quinn’s nose, I just had to wait around, building my alibi while my <em>partner</em> did all the heavy lifting. After all, who would suspect a dead man?” The being that wasn’t Little Cato tore off the rest of the skin he was wearing.  “Clarence always was good at making skin suits.”</p><p>“Clarence?” Avocato asked.</p><p>“Yes. Me. Unlike my partner, I am the real Clarence,” the mass that had entered the room declared. “I was wearing a skin suit of my own the whole time. I faked my own death, you see. Filled my old suit with the help of some meat from the freezer and some fake blood. You never did check too closely. Of course, I had to dispose of the body after you all saw it, but before anyone had a chance to make a thorough examination.”</p><p>“Had to blow up Ash and Fox too,” not-Little Cato said. “Couldn’t leave any witnesses.”</p><p>Avocato backed up next to Gary. The two of them held on to each other with matching looks of terror.</p><p>“And now,” not-Little Cato said as he advanced with Clarence on them. “Time for the ultimate move.”</p><p>“The Double Kill,” Clarence added.</p><p>Too bad that in space, no one can hear you scream.</p><p> </p><p>💀 THE END 💀</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Surely a terrifying tale...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But what if it ended something like this?</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p><span class="gary"></span>🐱💀😼💀💀💀💀💀💀💀</p><p> </p><p>Gary whistled a tuneless melody as he leaned back in the copilot’s chair with his hands behind his head and his feet up on the console. Avocato had told him to put his feet down (“you’re boots are filthy, Gary”) from his position in the pilot’s seat, but to no avail. Little Cato leaned against the wall behind them. He was wearing a pair of dark shades he had bought on the planet where they had left Ash and Fox.</p><p>The three of them had decided to chart a course for the nearest spa planet, a reward for all that they had been through. And they had really been through the wringer.</p><p>“I’m glad we can put that all behind us,” Gary said.</p><p>Avocato raised an imaginary glass. “To those who didn’t make it.”</p><p>Gary and Little Cato repeated the sentiment with a “hear hear.”</p><p>They spent a few minutes in silence before Gary said, “You know, there’s one thing I can’t figure out. If Quinn was the killer, how did she get Clarence? Wasn’t she stuck on the bridge when that happened?”</p><p>“Yeah. That’s right,” Little Cato said pensively. “There’s no way she could have done that.”</p><p>“There must have been a second killer,” Gary said. He turned curiously to look at Avocato. “Wait. You said that besides Quinn and Clarence, you were the only one who knew how to deactivate AVA.”</p><p>Avocato pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “You weren’t supposed to figure it out so soon. I <em>had </em>wanted to spend more time with you.”</p><p>“Dad?” Little Cato’s voice trembled.</p><p>“Quinn indeed was a killer. But she had help.”</p><p>“Avocato?” Gary yelped.</p><p>“I disabled AVA from the central core. Then I went to Clarence’s room as Quinn took care of the AVA problem on her end. I was with Clarence when the doors were locked. The moment the doors were unlocked I joined up with my son, establishing my alibi. The rest of the kills were Quinn. Except KVN. Good work on that one, Gary.”</p><p>“But. Why?” Gary asked.</p><p>“Because that is our nature,” Avocato answered. “Unfortunately, I can’t leave any witnesses.”</p><p>“But Ash and Fox,” Little Cato pointed out.</p><p>“Oh, I left them a rather <em>explosive</em> gift in one of their crates.” Avocato said. He stood up, and as he did so a large gaping maw of gnashing teeth and flailing tentacles opened up in his torso.</p><p>“Run!” Gary shouted, pulling at Little Cato’s arm.</p><p>His son followed him as they frantically ran through the door and out of the bridge. Gary sprinted down the corridor for Avocato’s room. He was certain there would be some spare weapons there.</p><p>“Dad!” Little Cato screamed from behind him.</p><p>Gary looked over and saw that Little Cato had tripped and was splayed out on the floor. But it was too late: the not-Avocato creature descended upon Little Cato and pulled the hapless kid into his maw.</p><p>Gary continued running until he made it to Avocato's chambers. He started ransacking the place, but there were no weapons to be found.</p><p>“Hid all my weapons, I’m afraid,” not-Avocato said from the doorway. “Couldn’t be too careful.” He stalked towards Gary.</p><p>Gary whimpered. “Just. Please. Make it quick,” he said as he covered his eyes with an arm. He pressed himself against the wall and waited for the inevitable killing blow.</p><p>There was a harsh click and a descending <em>shuuum</em> of winding down machinery. The hallway was bathed in a bright white light. Gary lowered his arm and blinked at the not-Avocato, who was lit up in a neon green cubic lattice and dissipating into the air.</p><p>“What the hell Gary?”</p><p>Gary jumped and spun to his right. Avocato was standing there, glaring daggers at him and holding a thick power cord in his hands.</p><p>“What were you using the virtualazium for that it needed that much power?” Avocato shook the cord for emphasis. “We almost lost life support you ass.”</p><p>Gary ran the few short steps to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him.</p><p>“Gare?” Avocato said soothingly as he returned the hug, swaying with Gary in his arms. “Are you okay? You’re shaking.”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m fine,” Gary said, his voice muffled from where he had mashed his face into the juncture of Avocato’s shoulder and neck. He drew in a deep breath, exhaling loudly and tickling Avocato’s fur. “Just gave myself a bit of a fright. Man, those holograms can be scarier than I thought.”</p><p>“I take my eyes off you for one moment,” Avocato teased. He rolled his eyes and ruffled Gary’s hair. “You humans and your need to scare yourselves. I don’t get it. Come.” He pulled Gary away from the virtualazium. “We’ll make dinner together. That always calms you down, baby.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Gary said, letting himself be led away. He giggled to himself.</p><p>“What?” Avocato asked, suspicion clear in his tone.</p><p>“I killed KVN,” Gary admitted. He hastily added, “In the simulation I mean!”</p><p>Avocato snorted. “I bet that was therapeutic.”</p><p>“It sure was,” Gary said. “Hey Avo?”</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>“You’d tell me if you were secretly a scary space monster patiently waiting to prey on the rest of us, right?”</p><p>Avocato gave Gary a quick peck on the cheek. “Sure I would, Gare. I might even spare you.” He paused for a moment, then grinned, fully baring his fangs. “If I liked you enough.”</p><p>Gary gave his shoulder a quick punch. “Thanks,” he said flatly.</p><p>“Any time, baby.”</p><p> </p><p><span class="gary"></span> THE END? 🐱</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're wondering if I stole the conceit for this chapter from the 1985 Clue movie, yes i did.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>